Kyle Durzo
Kyle Durzo is a member of the Durzo Clan and a master of their secret jutsu, Fading Teleport. He is also in possession of a Byakugan eye that he claims to have received as a gift. He is also a member of the organization Bukegetsuei. Background Kyle was born to an average family in the Durzo clan. Throughout his life Kyle never showed an interest in ninjutsu, prefering taijutsu and supplementary jutsus. He mastered his clan's secret jutsu to a point where he surpassed most of the clan. He became very skilled in various forms of taijutsu and with a blade, while his little brother focused more on genjutsus. When he turned 22 he started to travel on his own to learn new types of Taijutsu. When his travels brought him to Konahagakure he took a great interest in the technique called the Primary Lotus. He spent many weeks researching the move and finally discovered that in order to perform the move he had to be able to open at least the first two inner gates. After spending a year or so training his body to where he could open the first three gates he met Rock Lee who, after fighting several times, agreed to teach him the Primary Lotus. Once he mastered the move he developed his own version using his clans jutsu. After he left Konoha, but before he joined Bukegetsuei, Kyle somehow obtained a byakugan eye. Although he insists it was given to him by a dying Hyuga as a gift, most believe that he stole it from a Hyuga during a fight. In either case once he joined Bukegetsuei, his possesion of the eye has earned him the hostility of fellow member, Inda Hyuga. Personality Kyle is generally easy going, prefering to save his energy for any fights he might get into. Once he gets into a fight, his mind immediatly focuses on beating his opponent to a pulp. He has a generaly dislike of offensive ninjutsu, preferring to let his fists show his strength and not some "magic". He is also very touchy about his Byakugan eye, immediatly becoming evasive when asked about how he obtained it. He will insist it was given to him and defend his view adamantly. Synopsis Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning In the beginning of Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning, Kyle appears sleeping in a tree when he is awakened by the approaching chakras of Sasuke Uchiha and Ryun Mazuka. Looking for some entertainment he tried intercept them, but was detected and had to dodge multiple shuriken charged with chidori. After activating his byakugan, Kyle saw Josho Adashino hiding by a tree and decided to give him a show. Abilities Taijutsu: '''Kyle is a master of several forms of Taijutsu, but wishes to master more. He is able to perform the Primary Lotus and has even developed his own version using Fading Teleport. '''Eight Gates: '''Kyle is able to open three of the eight inner gates. '''Byakugan: Kyle has a Byakugan in his left eye socket. He is rather unskilled in using it, suggesting that he only recently obtained it. '''Blessed Seal: '''Because he is a member of Bukegetsuei, Kyle has been branded with the leader's juinjutsu, the Blessed Seal. The seal gives Kyle increased physical strength and greater chakra capacity. Category:Twilitlink Category:Characters